Love Always Finds A Way
by SeiUsaNatMiSnowAngel
Summary: What if Natsume finds a rival for the love of Mikan in the form of her childhood friend Ken? And what is this promise that the brunette made to Ken years ago that will make her lose Natsume? Will Natsume's jealousy take its toll or will true love prevail?
1. Childhood Friends

**LOVE ALWAYS FINDS A WAY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice/Alice academy and its characters but I do own Kennedy Kinimoto or otherwise known as Ken in the story. Hope you enjoy the story.

Mikan Sakura - 16 yrs. old

Natsume Hyuuga - 16 yrs. old

Hotaru Imai - 16 yrs. old

Ruka Nogi - 16 yrs. old

**REMINDERS: **All other classmates in class B are of the same age and so is Kennedy Kinimoto/Ken.

**IMPORTANT:** Mikan is now a three star and has her room a little close to Natsumes. She has grown to be a very beautiful woman so she has her own fan club and every boy in the school admires her. She doesn't wear her hair in ponytails anymore. Got it?

**CHAPTER 1:Childhood Friends**

!...RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG...!

A lovely brunette fell from her bed with a loud thud. "Oh no, i'm late!" Mikan exclaimed. She hurriedly went inside the bathroom, took a quick bath, wore her uniform and headed to her classroom until...

THUD!

"Itai!"

"Hey watch it, polkadots!" said a young boy with raven hair and crimson orbs. "Or is it strawberries today?" he said with a smirk.

"PERVERT!" Mikan was fuming by now and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Tch. Shouldn't you be hurrying by now?" he asked.

"Oh no!" she said running inside her classroom. "I'm going to be late!"

"OHAYO MINNA!"

"OHAYO MIKAN!" everybody said

"OHAYO HOTARU! OHAYO IINCHOU!" By now Mikan was through with hugging Hotaru everyday and just contended herself smiling at her. She went to proceed to her seat beside inside and saw another set of gifts and flowers from her admirers. She sighed and started putting the gifts at the back so her desk would clear from the clutter.

Just the two handsome boys entered the classroom.

"OHAYO RUKA-PYON! OHAYO NATSUME-KUN!" Mikan said with a sweet smile on her face which again made Ruka blush. "OHAYO SAKURA-SAN"

_Tch. Why the hell is he blushing!_ Natsume thought angrily. _ What am I saying?! I don't care! Arg..! _As usual, he did not greet back and just sat down on his seat and started reading his newly bought manga.

After a few minutes Mr. Narumi went inside the classroom with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"OHAYO MINNA! I HAVE A VERY GOOD NEWS FOR ALL OF YOU….." he announced. All the student made ohhh's and ahhh's sounds. "You will have a new classmate from this day on. Ken please come inside" Mr. Narumi continued while signaling someone to come in. Just then a very, very, very handsome boy entered the classroom.

"Ken, please introduce yourself"

As he went inside the classroom, he noticed a beautiful brunette and winked at her which made her blush. This did not escape the wachful eye of a certain raven haired boy and the room started heating up as he tried to contain his jealousy which obviously did not work. _Nobody makes 'my' Mikan blush except me! _"Good morning everyone! I'm Kennedy Kinimoto but you can call me Ken." The new boy smiled at them which made every girl inside the classroom swoon except Hotaru and Mikan. Everybody admired his features, having blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Sir, what's his alice and star rank?" a student asked Mr. Narumi

"My alice is the alice of water and I'm also in the dangerous ability type. My star rank is top star." Ken answered for the teacher. Every student was amazed and at the same time shocked because now there are two top star student in the academy.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Anna and Nonoko exclaimed.

"Thank you, ladies" Ken said and smiled which made Anna and Nonoko faint.

_Acting so cool and nice, hnmp! He's stupid!_ Natsume thought. _Blue eyed freak!_

"Blue eyed freak?" Kokoroyomi asked. "Have you been reading my mind?" Natsume asked with a frown. "No, just the part about the blue eyed freak" said Kokoroyomi amused knowingly who it is. "Tch. Shut up." Koko just smiled and let him be.

"Now who's going to be your partner?" asked Mr. Narumi to himself when Ken suddenly said "Can Mikan-chan be my partner?" Everyone was shocked that he knew Mikan and had the guts to call her _Mikan-chan_.

_What the hell?! _By this time, Natsume was really furious and the room temperature was so hot that everybody was sweating furiously. Mikan having the nullifying alice did not feel it.

"I'm sorry Ken, but Natsume is already Mikan's partner" Mr. Narumi told him.

Mikan stood up and raised her hand, "Ken-chan can be me and Natsume's partner Mr. Narumi." Suddenly, Ken walked towards her and hugged her in front of the class. Everybody was shocked and practically sweat dropped as they looked at a raven haired boy who was heating up the whole classroom.

"Long time no see Mikan-chan. I missed you… a lot…" Ken broke the eerie silence.

"I missed you to Ken-chan" she replied as she let go of the hug

_What the..! _Natsume suddenly stood up and left the classroom without another word with Ruka trying to catch up with him. "Huh? What just happened?" Mikan asked herself not having a clue on what just transpired. Unknown to them, a certain blond boy smirked at the scene that unfolded in front of their eyes.

_I'm going to make millions! _Hotaru thought with money signs on her eyes.

----------END OF CHAPTER 1----------


	2. Getting To Know

**CHAPTER 2:****Getting To Know**

-At the Gakuen Alice Canteen-

"Hey Mikan, why are you and Ken seem so close to each other?" Nonoko asked Mikan curiously.

"Well, he's a childhood friend of mine" she answered.

"WWWHHHAAATTT?" Nonoko exclaimed. "Your so lucky Mikan-chan! I wish I had a childhood friend as handsome as he is!" Anna added.

"Well actually…" Mikan said with a slight tint of blush on her cheeks. All eyes were on her.

"Spit it out idiot" Hotaru said emotionlessly while poiting the baka gun at her so called bestfriend.

"Well, I have.. uhm… uhm… cru… cru… crush.. on him… but… but… that was way back when we were still kids" Mikan mumbled

"WWWHHHAAATTT?" Anna and Nonoko shouted while Hotaru tried to hide a smirk about what her bestfriend said. In her thoughts _You've got a rival Hyuuga, let us see what you'll do about this._

"Well, it might develop again" said Anna with a grin

"Yeah!" Nonoko commented

Unknown to them, two handsome boys entered the eating area. Once they were inside, Ruka immediately headed to the the guys' table where Yuu, Mochu and the levitation boy is seated.

"Hi guys" Ruka greeted them. The two boys helped themselves and sat beside their friends. Natsume pretended to read his manga but is secretly looking at a certain brunette. _Why is that idiot blushing? It better be not because of the blue eyed freak! _He thought furiously while unconsciously radiating heat that made everyone in the room to sweat furiously.

"Uhm… Natsume?" Ruka said trying to get the attention of his bestfriend.

"Hn" Natsume just shrugged him off.

A boy with blond hair suddenly entered the room and immediately spotted a certain beautiful brunette and headed towards the girls' table. As Natsume witnessed this scene the food of other students literally started melting as everybody in the room sweat dropped afraid of what will happen on this very interesting encounter.

----------------END OF CHAPTER 2------------------

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next stories will be longer and more interesting. See you next time!


	3. Your Mine Mikan!

**A/N: **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy! I just started and I already got four(4) reviews. I'll try my best to keep this story going. Promise I'll always update! On with the story, xiao!

**CHAPTER 3: Your Mine Mikan!**

A boy with blond hair suddenly entered the room and immediately spotted a certain beautiful brunette and headed towards the girls' table. As Natsume witnessed this scene the food of other students literally started melting as everybody in the room sweat dropped afraid of what will happen on this very interesting encounter.

"Hello princess! May I seat beside you?" Ken cooed to our heroine and helped himself by sitting beside her anyway.

"PRINCESS?!" Sumire yelled from across the room.

"Why yes, Mikan-chan is _my _princess" Ken said calmly while flashing Mikan his breathe taking smile which made her blush. This did not escape the eyes of a certain raven haired hero.

"Goooooooooooddd" Sumire said with an evil glint visible on her eyes. _At this rate I will have Natsume all to myself! Bwaahahahahaha! _Everybody sweat dropped and every member of Natsume's fanclub rejoiced.

----At the girls' table (while eating dinner by the way) ----

Yuu, Mochu, thelevitation boy, Koko, Ruka and Natsume approached the girl's table and sat themselves there. (thanks to Ruka's idea so he will not be fried to a crisp always sitting beside Natume, hehe!)

"So tell us your story Ken-chan" Nonoko said to him.

"Hmmm…" Ken mumbled not knowing what to narrate to his new found friends and not to mention rivals.

"How about the story on how did you and this idiot became friend?" Hotaru said while meaningfully glancing at Natsume and Ruka who blushed a little.

"Well, _my _princess and me…" Natsume's eyebrow twitched as Mikan blushed. "have known each other since we were three, at least that was what my mom told me since we were too young to remember. His ojii-chan was a dear friend of my dad. We always see each other everyday until I had to go to America to study. Since then we did not see each other until now." Ken finished while glancing lovingly at Mikan.

Mikan was too preoccupied and panicked as she saw Ken staring at her. "A…A…A…WE WERE FRIENDS…HEHE…REALLY GOOD FRIENDS!" she said nervously while flapping her hands.

"Shut up polkadots!" Natsume said while frowning to her obviously pissed of their _lovey dovey _moments.

_What's gotten into him_ Mikan thought while looking straight into her partners crimson eyes which visible showed frustration.

"Do you dare talk to my princess that way!" Ken exclaimed and looked at Natsume with fierce eyes. The two young lad had a staring contest obviously not fond of each other.

_Who does this blue eyed freak think he is! Waltzing around here proclaiming that polkadots is 'his'! Well, guess what freak she's 'MINE'! Huh? What am I saying? Am I falling for her? _Natsume thought _Well, I guess I am._

"Guys.. Guys.. Cool down" Koko said trying to calm the two heated heart throbs.

"Yeah this is no time to fight. We're welcoming Ken here you know." Ruka second emotioned.

"Maybe your willing to join the war for the love of you-know-who" Hotaru glanced at Ruka which made him blush and shut his mouth.

"War of love?" Mikan asked totally confused. Everyone in the table sweat dropped _This girl is so dense_ everbody thought.

"Hey princess, wanna go on a date with me?" Ken asked Mikan diverting everyone's attention to the two of them.

"Uhmm.. uhmm.."

"No! She won't go on a date with you!" Natsume exclaimed earning a gasp from everyone. _What?! Did I just say that out loud?! Shit! _

"And why is that, Hyuuga? Your not even her boyfriend" Ken said eyeing the raven haired boy suspiciously with his eyes showing a glint of hatred towards the other boy.

"………………………….." Natsume was speechless

"Well? Why?" this time Mikan was the one who asked him suspiciously. Everyone is staring at him anticipating his answer.

_Shit! What do I do? _ He thought _Oh well, here goes nothing and out the door with my pride!_

"She's mine" Natsume said simply and implying every word.

"WHAT?!" Mikan exclaimed obviously shocked on the turn out of events. _Is that really Natsume? My heart is beating so fast what's happening to me? To us?_

"Don't make me repeat myself polkadot. I know you're an idiot not deaf." He said calmly his bangs covering his eyes to hide the tint of red his cheeks held.

"Yeah! Only daddy Natsume dates my mommy!" a small kid who heard the entire conversation said startling the other occupants of the table.

"Mommy?!" Sumire yelled again across the room.

"Yeah, her, she's my mommy. " Youichi said while pointing at Mikan.

"NNNNOOOOOO!!" Sumire exclaimed then fainted.

"Bad luck for you old hag!" the little boy said while stepping on his walking towards his 'parents'.

"Hn" Natsume said while thanking the Gods that he was saved by no other than his favourite Kohai.

Youichi got Mikan's right hand and Natsume's left hand and proceeded to drag them out of the room. Everybody just stared at the 'Hyuuga family' with their jaws dropped.

"My princess…..!" Ken called out anime style.

-----------------END OF CHAPTER 3---------------------

**A/N:**There you go! Another chapter finished. I'm hoping to receive more reviews soon and some inspirations and suggestions from you guys wouldn't hurt right? So keep sending them! Mwah! Until next time, see you!

**Dictionary:**

Ojji-chan - Grandfather


	4. We're Meant To Be

**Previously on LOVE ALWAYS FINDS A WAY……**

"She's mine" Natsume said simply and implying every word.

"WHAT?!" Mikan exclaimed obviously shocked on the turn out of events. _Is that really Natsume? My heart is beating so fast what's happening to me? To us?_

"Don't make me repeat myself polkadot. I know you're an idiot not deaf." He said calmly his bangs covering his eyes to hide the tint of red his cheeks held.

"Yeah! Only daddy Natsume dates my mommy!" a small kid who heard the entire conversation said startling the other occupants of the table.

"Mommy?!" Sumire yelled again across the room.

"Yeah, her, she's my mommy. " Youichi said while pointing at Mikan.

"NNNNOOOOOO!!" Sumire exclaimed then fainted.

"Bad luck for you old hag!" the little boy said while stepping on his walking towards his 'parents'.

"Hn" Natsume said while thanking the Gods that he was saved by no other than his favourite Kohai.

Youichi got Mikan's right hand and Natsume's left hand and proceeded to drag them out of the room. Everybody just stared at the 'Hyuuga family' with their jaws dropped.

"My princess…..!" Ken called out anime style.

**End of recap…**

**CHAPTER 4: We're Meant To Be**

As the little 'family' exited the place they went straight to Youichi's dormitory and walked him to his room.

"Youichi-kun have a good nights sleep" said Mikan with a sweet smile resembling one of a mother's which made Natsume look at her and blush a bright crimson. This did not escape the eyes of their ghost manipulating 'son'.

"Mommy, can you give daddy and me a kiss before I sleep?" the little boy said

"Uhm… uhm…" Mikan mumbled thinking of what she should do. "Well, you see Youichi-kun" she was practically blushing very hard by now until she felt strong hands grabbed her waist and her eyes widen as she saw Natsume's face coming closer and closer towards her own face.

_Here goes nothing _Natsume thought as she kissed her on the cheeks.

Mikan was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say and remained silent.

"Yay! Daddy kissed my mommy!" Youichi exclaimed. Natsume averted his eyes from them to hide his blush.

"I think it's time for you to sleep now Youichi" he said. Just then, Mikan kissed his cheek and the boy went inside his room happily.

The 'couple' were left outside the door and were shyly glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. By chance, their eyes met and both blushed a crimson red and turned away from each other.

Natsume was the one to break the eerie silence between them. "Want to go for a walk polkadots?"

"I told you my name is Mikan… M-I-K-A-N…!" she said as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Tch. Whatever" as he started walking towards 'their' Sakura tree while the brunette looked at him bewildered but non the less followed him.

Without them realizing, they were standing in front of their Sakura tree. Natsume seated himself under it at started gazing at the stars pretending not to mind the certain idiot that captured his heart who sat herself beside him.

"So… that was a nice show you put up there Natsume-kun.. Hehe.." she said while pretending to laugh. _When I felt him kiss me, it's like I enjoyed every minute of it… Hmm… What?! Mikan no baka! He's never going to love someone like you so stop hallucinating! Arg!_

"What are you talking about strawberries?" he faced her giving off his trade mark smirk.

_Strawberries?_ She thought and it dawned to her that her skirt have flipped up when she seated herself beside him. "Na…Na… Natsume no hentai!!!!!!" she screamed

"Gods! Shut up polkadots, do you intend to wake up the whole school population with your annoying voice?"

"Hmnp!" Mikan ignored him and started to walk away. But before she could do so she felt an iron grip on her wrist and found the raven haired boy intently staring at her own eyes. She felt her knees weaken under his piercing gaze.

"What do you mean by 'show' a while ago?" he asked

"Uhm…" completely realizing what he meant. "The show when you kissed me just to make Youichi happy.. Hehe.. that was very nice of you Natsume-kun" Mikan tried to free herself from his grip but failed to do so.

In mere seconds Mikan found herself pinned on the Sakura tree by Natsume's strong hands. His hold was gentle but solid. "I meant when I said that your 'mine' Mikan" he proclaimed.

The brunette found herself shocked at the kuro neko's declaration and stared at his intense crimson eyes that showed a glimpse of care, love and… jealousy.

" I want you to be mine… and mine alone.." Natsume said while he held her chin up and gently caressing it. Mikan found herself blushing. _Natsume… But my promise to Ken-kun…_

"But… Natsume-kun…"

A if he can read her mind "And stay away from Kinimoto" he declared. "I don't trust him"

_Oh… I'm so confused… What am I suppose to do? I… I… I'm sorry Natsume-kun… _She trailed in her thoughts.

Suddenly, Natsume felt sudden resistance from the girl he loved underneath his hold. She was pushing him away.

"Why…?" he said quietly while he covered his eyes with his bangs to hide his frustration.

"WHY?! Do you love that Kinimoto that much?!" he shouted angrily at her.

"No.. Natsume-kun.. It's no-" Mikan was immediately cut off when she felt his lips crushing into her own giving her all the love he held for her in the kiss.

Natsume kissed her hungrily and with much passion that Mikan wanted to melt then and there. _Oh Natsume-kun.. I wish… I wish…. _Her trail of thoughts where interrupted as she felt him release her lips from the searing kiss they shared but his grip was still on her.

"I hope you remember that when you are in the arms of another" Natsume said with much disappointment but still with love evident in his voice though his face showed that of an emotionless one but with a slight hint of anger. "I'll still wait… for you… and only you…." With that he walked away leaving her dumbfounded and unable to speech due to the sudden turn of events.

Mikan walked towards her room and slumped herself in a fetal position on her bed and cried herself to sleep whispering to the air… _I love you…_

--------------------END OF CHAPTER 4-------------------

**A/N: **Oooohhh… very interesting events! What will happen next? And what is this promise made by Mikan to her childhood friend Ken that made her lose Natsume that night? Well, read on and find out! Promise I will update soon and try sticking in finishing this story even though class will be resuming soon… But remember…

REVIEWS!!!! REVIEWS!!!! REVIEWS!!!! The more reviews the more inspiration I will get…! COMMENTS and SUGGESTIONS are highly appreciated and FLAMES are also accepted… Thnx everyone!

Hope to see you soon!

And I will make a longer chapter next time, okay? So don't worry guys!


	5. Author's Note About REVIEWS!

**REVIEWS!!**** REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!!REVIEWS!!REVIEWS!!REVIEWS!!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys… I deleted the original of this story because I wanted to improve it… So here's the update **CHAPTER 4: We're Meant To Be**…

Tell me want you think about it… and leave some REVIEWS… because the other ones some of you have sent have been deleted due to my improving of the story.

I need at least **20 REVIEWS** before I continue with the story "**LOVE ALWAYS FINDS A WAY**"…

Okay? So keep sending those reviews as soon as possible if you want the next chapters updated soon…!

So until those Reviews come… See you!!!

**REVIEWS!!**** REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!!REVIEWS!!REVIEWS!!**


	6. In The Arms Of Another

**A/N: **Well, as promised after 20 reviews here's the continuation of the story… Hope you guys enjoy!

**CHAPTER 5: In The Arms Of Another**

Morning crept fast as Mikan groggily sat down on her bed while previously on a lying position. Her eyes were puffy red and the usual energetic smile she held were not plastered on her face today. She lazily walked towards her bathroom and fixed herself up. It was still early so she had all the time in the world to prepare for school. _I waked up early… Must be the effect of 'that'… _she thought.

Once she has finished her daily morning routine, she went straight to her classroom. She nervously held her breathe once she was about to open the door. She found that two boys were still not there and she sighed with relief. _I guess Natsume and Ruka-pyon will skip class again since Mr. Narumi's is our first subject._

Unknown to her, everyone was staring at her suspiciously as she did not do her daily 'morning routine' such as greeting them a good morning with that goofy smile on her face.

Mikan sat down on her seat quietly and put her head down on the desk.

"Okay, spill" Hotaru said to her with her emotionless face still plastered on her face.

The brunette looked up from her sit and saw Hotaru looking down at her.

"Ohh, Hotaru-" she was cut off as two handsome boys entered the classroom and sat themselves on their usual place. Natsume eyed Mikan intently. _Guess she's still depressed. _

Ruka noticing this and gave Hotaru a knowing stare.

_Something must have happened_ Hotaru and Ruka both thought at the same time.

After a few minutes a blue eyed boy entered the classroom and an eerie silence filled the room.

"Good morning Mikan-chan!" the boy greeted.

"Uhm… Good morning Ken-kun" she said with a small smile but sadness are evident in her eyes. Natsume saw this display of affection and was burning inside, literally.

Ruka who was beside him was sweating furiously and Hotaru invited him to join her inside her invention that protects people from any kind of danger.

Mikan and Natsume's eyes met. Mikan saw anger visible in the kuro neko's eyes and suddenly averted her eyes away from him. _I saw it. She does love me or maybe at least like me. Something's up and I'm going to find out what it is. I'm going to make you mine Mikan. _

_Why is he looking at me like that _Mikan thought.

All thought were interrupted when Mr. Narumi entered their classroom and everyone else settled down.

"Okay class, I have an announcement to make" the teacher chirped happily.

Ohhs and Ahhs can be heard echoing through out the room.

"You will be having a project!" he finished

Groans were next heard and some protests. The blond pheromone teacher ignored this and explained to them the mechanics of their project.

"You will have a what you call "Other people assessment" project"

"Uhm… what exactly is that sir? Iinchou asked being the voice of the whole class.

"Well it like this… You will be grouped by three and you will spend time with each other, one teammate at a time. For example, Mr. Jinno, Ms. Serena and me are a group. On day one, I will be spending my time with Mr. Jinno and on day two with Ms. Serena while on the third day both Mr. Jinno and Ms. Serena will spend their time together. Got it? You will write a two page assessment on how your two companions differ. Understood?" he finished

"Yes sir" everyone said

"Now I will give you this period to find your group and discuss the day when you will spend your days together, okey? Xiao class!" Mr. Narumi said while exiting the classroom.

Everyone started to stand up and look for their group mates.

After a minute or so, Mikan stood up and started looking for Hotaru wanting to ask her if she wanted to be group mates with her. Just then…

"Mikan-chan, want to be in the same group with me?" Ken said while he approached the girl and flashed her a smile but before she could reply Natsume was already by her side towering her and slightly covering a view of her from her so-called childhood friend Ken.

"Back off" Natsume said bluntly.

"What the… YOU back off!" Ken replied anger visible in his eyes.

"Guys stop it!" Mikan told them wanting to release the tension. Their classmates started staring at their display.

"She's **not** going to be in your group" Natsume said again implying the word **not.**

"Says who?" the blue eyed one interjected

"Grrr…" Natsume was getting very, very, **very **angry by now that the freak wasn't backing off.

"ARG! STOP IT YOU GUYS!" The brunette shouted obviously pissed off.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

And the Baka Gun of Hotaru was unleashed! Hitting Natsume and Ken on the head.

"You bakas.. You three can be in the same team… The group are by three's, remember?" Hotaru told them all the while hitting the two with her baka gun and then dogging every hit as they were glaring at each other.

"But… but… Hotaru-chan" Mikan pleaded

"Baka.. This is the only way to solve the problem" with that she walked away going to her own group.

_Great! Now I'm stuck with the two of them… If I made up my mind now… maybe… No! No! No! _Mikan sighed and headed to her 'group'.

At last all were settled…

Groups were:

Group 1 – Natsume, Mikan and Ken

Group 2 – Ruka, Hotaru and Koko (Ruka and Hotaru agreed to be team mates to be able to closely watch their bestfriends just in case a war ensues.. hehe..)

Group 3 – Iinchou, Anna and Nonoko

Group 4 – Sumire, her friend and the levitation boy

And the rest of the groups are history………………

"I can't believe that freak and I are on the same group" Natsume mumbled incoherently

"I also can't believe my **bad **luck" Ken mumbled back who obviously heard what the fire alice holder said.

"Mikan is mine so back off freak!" he fired back

Ken faced him "Bring it on torch!"

"Torch?! Shut up water boy!" Natsume fired back literally. He now has a flame on his right hand ready to fire it at him.

"Natsume stop it!" Mikan said. _What the hell! _"So your taking the side of that water boy huh polkadot?" he snorted. "Your really are an idiot"

"Shut up! You high-and-all-mighty-you!" the now three star said fuming.

Ken watched them and was feeling jealousy inside of him. _I won't let you have her Hyuuga. You do not deserve her. Not now. Not ever!_

_I will definitely find out the truth why your siding on him polka… I know your hiding something from me… I can feel it…!_ The raven haired top star student thought.

The two boys were interrupted when the girl they love told them about the pairings. "Okay, you two, here's how we're going to do it. On day one, you two will be together and on day two Ken and me and lastly on day three Natsume and Me. Got it?"

"How come he spends time with you first?" Natsume asked angrily

"Because… uhm… we've known each other much longer" she replied

"That's a stupid excuse polka"

"Hmnp!" Ken just smirked at Natsume and it really pissed the other boy but then he smirked back. Ken just shrugged it off.

_Mikan and I will definitely enjoy our time together since our assessment day together is the Central Town's festival day. _Natsume thought and smirked inwardly while walking away. But before he did so he pulled Mikan towards him and gave her a quick kiss on the lips which made everyone gasp.

"Bye for now 'my' polkadots" Natsume bade her goodbye while giving a gentle smile just for her.

Mikan couldn't contain her blush and tried to hide it with her bangs.

---In the back of the classroom---

"Don't worry, I think you still have a chance animal lover" Hotaru suddenly said to Ruka who blushed at this comment.

"What are you saying Imai"

Hotaru points to Mikan's direction while looking at him which made him blush some more.

"Admit it" she pursued

"I… I… Fine… I'm kinda jealous but I'm willing to let go of my feelings for her for Natsime. He's my bestfriend and I don't want him to think of anymore rival besides Ken" Ruka said seriously but still sadness evident in his voice.

"Don't be such a martyr, fight for your love idiot" the raven haired girl said while starting to walk away. "But maybe someday you will find someone who will love you as much as you do" she whispered.

"What? Did you say something? Imai! Imai!" Ruka said while watching the girl vanish along the corridors…

----------------------END OF CHAPTER 5------------------------


End file.
